


Oral fixation

by merihn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html">Porn Battle</a> on LJ.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oral fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html) on LJ.

Dean’s tapping the pen against his teeth again, hunched over the table, tracing the lines of text with his finger as he reads. He closes his lips around it, sucking on it gently as his eyes continuously move.

He sits back after a moment, rubbing his eyes with a sigh. Pen still in his mouth.

He opens his eyes and sees Sam staring, and his lips curl into a devilish grin.

*

Sam takes a long draw on his beer, lips lingering on the rim of the bottle before he sets it down, licking up the traces that escaped his mouth.

Dean swallows loudly and Sam glances up, catches his gaze and smiles. Wickedly.

*

Dean presses Sam back onto the bed, holds him down and kisses him fiercely, bites and sucks and licks into his mouth. Sam surrenders to the kiss, sucks Dean’s lip into his mouth, nibbles it plump and red.

Buries his fingers in Dean’s hair and tilts his head, kisses him so deeply he starts to go lightheaded. Dean pulls back after a moment, gasping for breath, in complete disarray and Sam wants nothing more than to roll him over and fuck him senseless. Dean grinds down against him and spreads his legs wide over Sam’s nothing but loose cotton between them. Sam reaches for his boxers.

*

Sam shoves him hard against the door, kisses him until he can’t think straight, and then unbuckles his pants and lets them drop.

He falls to his knees, hands like iron on his hips, holding him still, as if he’d even _want_ to move. Sam’s lips are red and full from their kissing, and he breathes gently over Dean’s cock, making him buck and curse.

Sam licks his lips, teases Dean for another moment before opening his mouth and taking Dean’s cock inside, perfect wet heat, and Dean thumps his head back against the door to distract himself from the need to come.

Sam sucks him perfectly, teases the underside before pulling back and practically fucking the slit with his tongue, turning Dean’s brains to mush.

“Fuck, fuck, Sammy. Please, wanna, wanna fucking mark you, wanna mess you up,” Dean pants. And Sam pulls off with a slick sound and a smirk to beat the highest class hooker. Dean pounds the door with his fist as Sam wraps his hand around Dean’s cock, pulling a ragged sound from his throat and a dribble of precome from his dick.

He jacks Dean fast, presses his thumb into the slit and Dean loses it, jerks, warm come striping Sam’s face. He sags against the door and stares down at Sam, before letting himself slide down until he’s level. Sam licks his lips, catches come and swallows it, and Dean reaches out and gathers a load on his finger. Sam curls his tongue around it and sucks it clean and Dean bites his lip and shoves his hand against his fast recovering cock.

*


End file.
